1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) having capabilities to measure a voltage drop across a conducting layer of the PCB.
2. Background Art
Hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles may be equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering the vehicle and other devices located thereon. A battery monitor may be connected to a battery post and configured to sense battery operating conditions. These type of connectors may be employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device. The battery monitor may be advantageous in reporting the battery operating conditions to a junction box or other vehicle system controller.